


He was sweet

by Kspagg



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kspagg/pseuds/Kspagg





	He was sweet

He was sweet  
Too sweet  
Every time i looked   
Into his eyes   
I saw potential   
I saw a future  
Too good to be true  
I realized   
Your first love   
Doesn’t have to be your last  
There are more fish in the sea   
You make me smile   
As happy as glee   
I take a step back   
And consider my time   
To be wasted on you  
Such a pleasure  
As im so happy   
To have met you  
You came into my life  
And made everything better   
As i look in your eyes   
I cant help to feel  
This strong love for you  
And it wraps around the moon


End file.
